Abyssal Palace Outpost
The Abyssal dragon can currently be upgraded to level 11. Battle Arts are available after your Abyssal Dragon reaches level 11. Here are the statistics and upgrade requirements of the abyssal dragon(mostly assumptions from the colossus dragon, which seems to have the same stats): The Marketplace In the marketplace you can trade some items for other items in the game. There are new trades each monday, see the event "marketplace monday" to see what trades are this week. For each trade, you need one coral dubloon. however, as you upgrade the marketplace you will get a number of free trades for each day. See the the marketplace page for the level-to-free-trades ratio and coral dubloons required to upgrade the marketplace. Coral Doubloons The Coral Dubloons are kind of the Eternal Runes of the Abyssal Palace. You need them to upgrade the buildings, and you need them to trade in the marketplace. When you first unlock your Abyssal Palace, you will receive 10 Coral Doubloons, which can be acquired by opening the introductory Quest for the Abyssal Palace. You can also redeem 2 Coral Doubloons every day by visiting your Abyssal Palace. Buildings The following buildings can all be found in the Abyssal Palace: *Abyssal Dragon Keep - Houses your Abyssal Dragon. Upgrading this building allows you to level up your Abyssal Dragon, raise its stats, and send it out on marches. *Troop Quarters - Shelter troops within these buildings. Upgrade them to increase troop capacity. *Warp Portal - Transport troops and resources to and from the Abyssal Palace. Protect resources within the Abyssal Palace by warping the base or allowing it to submerge. *Warehouse - Protects resources within the Abyssal Palace from being stolen by attackers. Upgrade to increase the number of resources that can be protected. *Marketplace - Trade excess items to the Merchants to earn new items. *Wall - Defends your Abyssal Palace against attackers. Level it up to increase the protection of your Abyssal Palace and unlock new levels of the Defensive Tower. *Defensive Tower - Acts as a protector of your Abyssal Palace; can use Chrono Cannon, Venom Trap, Siren's Sentry, Inferno Beam or Harpoon Cannon. Storyline Here are the in-game-messages given when the abyssal palace wav introduced: In-game-message one Looking back, the scholars of Atlantis would agree that all the signs had been there for quite some time: the erratic behavior of the tides, the underwater currents pulling docked ships out to sea, the eerie glow lingering below the surface of the water that seemed to move ominously across the ocean floor. But it wasn't until the sudden appearance of the Abyssal Ravager, a creature long considered to be just the stuff of myths and rumored to be a harbinger, that they knew for sure that something powerful and truly ancient was making its return to Atlantis. For many days, scholars from all across Atlantis monitored the oceans, documenting the directions of the changing currents and the location of the mysterious glow. But it wasn't until a ship of traveling merchants suddenly collided with a massive creature as it surfaced did the scholars realize what the Abyssal Ravagers had been forewarning. It was the resurfacing of the legendary Abyssal Dragons, massive dragons described only in passing in some of Atlantis' oldest texts as having housed of some of early Atlantis' most advanced civilizations on their backs. These dragons were said to be some of the earliest draconian descendants of the monstrous Titans and, like the Colossus Dragon, were famed for their massive power and their ability to haul around ancient cities all across Atlantis. Little else is known about the Abyssal Dragons, the city it supported, why it submerged itself into the depths of the Atlantean oceans so long ago, and why it has now decided to return to Atlantis. Even now as more and more Abyssal Dragons are beginning to resurface and as empires fight to obtain the highly coveted Abyssal Dragon Eggs and establish their own societies on the Abyssal Palaces on the dragons' backs, little is known about the leviathan dragon. Tales and texts from the past create more questions than answers and even Archmage Triton and the Royal Mages have little information on the subject; now it is up to the kingdoms of Atlantis to go out and explore the mysteries of these dragons from the abyss for themselves! A new dragon has arrived in Atlantis: the Abyssal Dragon! The Abyssal Dragon supports the mythic Abyssal Palace outpost on its back and is guaranteed to be a mighty new addition to your empire! In-game-message two Built upon the back of the mammoth Abyssal Dragons, the Abyssal Palaces were host to some of the earliest documented civilizations in Atlantis. Few documents survived the test of time that even mention the existence of the Abyssal Dragons and the cities they supported. But those that do describe societies so grand and advanced that many modern Atlanteans dismissed them as mere fiction. But with the resurfacing of the Abyssal Dragons, many Atlantean empires have begun to recolonize the water-logged remains of the Abyssal Palace, refurbishing the ancient buildings and using them as inspiration for new development for their empires. One such development was founded by the traveling merchants who originally discovered the Abyssal Dragon and Palace. After the surfacing Abyssal Dragon caused the merchants' ship to capsize and once they and the rest of the ship's crew managed to make their way back to mainland Atlantis, they decided to return and pioneer an all new form of trade in the new outpost. Using the remains of their old ship to construct the physical building and the inventory they were able to salvage from it, they built the Marketplace! Marketplace in-game-message The Marketplace introduces an all new feature to Atlantis: item trades! Once you unlock the Abyssal Outpost - which can be done by acquiring the Abyssal Dragon Egg, the Marketplace will be automatically unlocked. Access the Marketplace to trade certain excess or unwanted items to the merchants for different, more valuable items! An example trade could be something like trading a Dragon Key or a Testronius Deluxe. When you open the Marketplace, the merchants will propose their current set of trades to you. Each proposed trade will have a requirement (what item and how many of it is required) and something that will be acquired from the completion of the trade (what item you will receive from trading in the requirement). Depending on your Marketplace's building level, you will receive a certain number of free trades per day. Category:Article stubs Category:Dragons Category:Outposts Category:Club:Dragons:Great,Water,Stone,Fire,Wind,Wrait,Frost,Mephitic Serpent,Amber Crest,Helio,Chrono,Caiser,Stellsard,Woolly,Psychic,Tanglevine Hydra and Nightshade Category:Items Category:Abyssal Outpost Category:Browse